


Blood, Love, Lust

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark Adam, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lambert Vampire Clan is the highest in this land, and Adam is the head of the family.  Pitman's clan is young and few in numbers and wants to merge with Adam’s clan for protection and to further the leaders standing.</p>
<p>Tommy is a free range human that has been caught up in the power struggle between the two clans.   Sauli is Adam’s favourite pet and is in love with his master.  He is about to have his loyalties tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - VERY Dark Adam
> 
> In this AU Vampires rule the world, Humans are bred for food and entertainment.

Adam stands at the window of his high rise apartment looking over the wooded acreage that surrounded his Shire. The woods were teaming with game, wildlife that fed the lower level Clan members and the humans, who in turn provided the blood for the higher level Vampires. It was a somewhat symbiotic relationship that had developed over the centuries since the Vampires came into rule.

The land was divided into shires each one ruled by a Vampire clan, each clan ruled by one or more Lord. 

All humans are bred and kept by the clans, however some humans have escaped over time resulting in a new "free range" "FR" human. These humans are sought after for sport and food by the Vampire rulers. Humans had few rights and apart from being a food source, they are bred as workers, breeders or as pets for the higher level Clan members and rulers. Sauli has been bred as a pet and has become Adam’s number one. 

A voice over the intercom announced the arrival of a small group who had been sent from the Pitman Clan. Adam was expecting them, but was not happy about it. The previous night his men had encountered some of the Pitman Clan hunting in the Lambert’s woods. The men had escaped with two head of deer, and possibly a FR human. Now Pitman had the gall to send his solders to his home to apologise, it was infuriating to say the least.

Moving away from the window, Adam looked over to his favourite pet who was curled up on a chase lounge, still recovering from the previous nights ‘play’. “Pet, bring your lead to me, we are expecting company.”

Sauli jumped up from the couch, retrieved the lead from its place on Adam’s desk and knelt by feet, eyes downcast, hands up, offering the lead to his master to fasten to his collar. Adam gently stroked his pet’s cheek before arranging himself in the most imposing chair in the room, his pet Sauli kneeling obediently on the floor close to his master.

 

The doors open as two Pitman Clan solders dragged a bruised and bleeding boy into Adam’s chamber. They were accompanied by a smaller human female page that approached Adam to speak.

Lord Pitman has returned your human to you, and offers his sincere apology for his men’s behaviour last night; he wants you to know that he has found the men who were hunting on your grounds.

“The punishment for this crime is death,” Adam interrupts, “And he expects offering me a broken waif will excuse them!” Adams voice was low and cold.

“Oh no Lord,” The girl speaks quickly, “He understands that and is more than happy for the men to be punished accordingly, he only wishes to return your propriety and to apologize for the inconvenience these men have caused you sir.”

Keeping his eyes on the two solders, Adam replied. "Bring him here, lay him at the feet of my number one, if he approves of this offering I may allow you all to leave unharmed today.”

The men did as they were told, trying to remain unaffected by the threat but Adam could smell the fear washing off them in waves.

Sauli nudged the near naked figure before him carefully, the man groaned softly as he rolled on to his back. Sauli hissed at the sight of the boys badly beaten body, his small Elvin face however was left unmarked, deep brown eyes stared defiantly at the solders as he raised his closed fist towards them, suddenly the middle finger sprang forth before falling limply back down, the effort of flipping them off apparently using the last of his strength. 

Sauli gasped at the man and his gesture, his own hand clasping his mouth to stifle a giggle, his lord would not be pleased at Sauli for showing levity at this point of the negations. 

Glancing quickly at the vamps in the room Sauli was relieved to see that they were giving their full attention to the silent standoff.

Suddenly Sauli felt his collar tighten as Adam jerked at his lead "Well my pet, do you find him acceptable" Adam’s eyes still focused on the other Vamps.

Not really sure what answer his owner wanted Sauli bought for time by stating the obvious. "He has a beautiful face but he appears to be badly beaten My Lord"

Shifting his glare from the solders to the girl, Adam unfolded himself from the throne and in a glimmer was standing next to her, an arm draped casually across her shoulders. From here Adam could easily look at the boy at Sauli’s feet but did not, not wanting to show any interest in the offering. 

 

“As I thought, offering me this boy who was already mine not insulting enough, but you damage him as well.” Without making a sound Adam summoned his Guards and the room was filled with the smell of blood as the guards took hold of Pitman's men and with the slightest nod of approval from Adam they tore the solders apart limb by limb, feasting on the flesh. Adam held the messenger close to his chest his strong fingers gripping the girl’s jaw forcing her to watch the slaughter, his lips and fangs brushing over her exposed neck. 

"What clan are you from girl?"

"Pitman" she answered, her voice dazed. 

"Before Pitman took you"

"Malroy"

"A fine clan." Adam loosened his grip now that the kill was over, but the girl remained still, paralysed with shock and fear.

"Go back to Pitman and tell him what happened here, tell him if he dare sends his men to my house again I will dispatch enough troupes to wipe his little clan from the face of the earth.” Adam called for a guard to escort the girl back to the Shire’s border.

 

“Thank you My Lord.” The bowed slightly nervously looking around at the Lambert guards that flanked her sides now. “May I return here Lord, perhaps I could deliver any further messages?”

Adam regarded the girl for a moment, sighing he nodded briefly. “If you make it back here you can stay but you can never go back there again, I can’t have people hopping back and forth between clans, understood?”

The girl nodded and bowed then her and the guards were gone, Adam looked over to his pet and groaned when he realised that the beaten boy was still bleeding all over his expensive carpet.

Stepping closer to look at his offering, Adam was struck by the smell of the boys blood, “Mmmm Free Range, how delicious.”


	2. You are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam questions his pet's loyalty.

It had taken two weeks for the boy to recover from his beating enough to be released from hospital. Adam had ordered Sauli to oversee the care for the boy while he tended to business in the outlying towns of the Shire.

Sauli relished the task of bringing the boy, Tommy, back to health. It was the first time his master had given him a job to complete on his own and he was determined to make him proud. What Sauli didn’t expect was how much he enjoyed Tommy’s company.

#########

Sauli entered his small private room with a smile, feeling tired but good from his day in the gym, his muscles aching in that pleasant way that hard work affords.

His smile faded as he felt a sinister presents in the room, gasping quietly as his master suddenly appeared before him. With eyes blazing gold and fangs fully extended Adam was an intimidating sight. Sauli knew from painful experience not to run from his master no matter how strongly his instincts screamed at him to do just that.

Dropping his gaze downwards Sauli dared to speak first. "How can I please you master?" 

Adams only answer was a low menacing growl as lifted his pet off the floor, throwing him to the bed and landing on top of him hard, mouth open on Sauli's throat, fangs piecing skin, jaw locking. Sauli reached around and fisted his fingers into his owner’s hair, not trying to pull him away but to hold him closer. 

Adam continued with his warning growl but Sauli didn't let go, instead he began to stroke Adams head neck and shoulders, when he felt the pressure on his throat lessen enough to talk he whispered soothing words to his Master. "I’m sorry, I'm sorry, please tell me what I've done, please. Please don't be angry with me."

Adam clenched his jaw sharply before releasing and lapping at the spilled blood. Sauli continued to stroke Adams broad shoulders until Adam pulled away and manhandling him off the bed, dragging him to the bathroom and flinging him inside.

Trembling with fear and confusion Sauli curled up on the floor waiting for the beating he was sure he was about to receive, minutes passed before he heard Adam regain his human voice. "Who is he?" Adam demanded to know. "Don't bother to deny it; his stench is all over you." He continued, "Who where you with?"

Recalling slightly, Sauli sat with his head down and his hands stretched out in front of him in total submission. "I was working out at the gym with Tommy, his scent must be on my clothes, I promise you my lord, no man will ever touch me, I am yours, only yours." he pleaded.

Adam took a step closer to his pet lifted him from the floor "prove it". Sauli quickly removed the offending garments and stood before his owner head bowed arms outstretched, Adam circled his pet breathing him in before nuzzling into his neck nipping lightly when he felt Sauli shiver. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this." he warned, suddenly dropping to his knees behind Sauli, mouthing over the globe of his ass, fingers digging into hips spinning him around so his half hard cock was brushing against exposed fangs. Sauli's breath caught as he felt his owner’s warm mouth encase him, holding Sauli in deep as he nuzzled into his groin, mouth open and panting around him breathing in his musky odour.

Seemingly satisfied that Sauli was indeed untouched, Adam let Sauli's cock fall from his mouth as he stood and pulled the smaller man against him, allowing him to snuggle against the soft downy chest hair. 

"I'm sorry,” Adam murmured as he gently carded Sauli's hair. "I should know to trust you." Sauli just wrapped his arms around him and relaxed into Adams touch, his eyes wet with tears, overwhelmed as the fear induced adrenalin subsided he was now left with conflicting emotions Adam always evoked in him, fear and love. Love for the man and fear of the beast within.

Adam whispered. "I would never do you any real harm you know."

"No I don't know that," Sauli sighed "You don't even know that, you can't always control how you react to your instincts."

"I'm not letting you go." 

"I'm not asking you to." Sauli looked up into his owners eyes, "All pets become food when they outlive their usefulness, I know this, I accept this. I only prey that when the time comes it will be you that ends me." Taking a step away from the embrace Sauli looked to the ground. "May I bathe now?"

Adam could not hide the pride he felt in his pet, his lover at that moment, he was touched by his loyalty and moved by his strength.


	3. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life now and as it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes between now and back to the time the boys first meet, past shown in Italic text.

Sauli showered as quickly as he could, the soreness from the days training and the sharper pain from his master’s attack making his movements slow. He carefully cleaned the bites, he hoped that Adam might heal him latter, if not he would treat and bandage them in the morning after his master left for the day.

He was never punished for dressing his wounds but he knew if he covered them now the beast will want to inflict more. Keep his marking visible.

#########

_As for all humans, Sauli’s 18th birthday heralded an end to his childhood days of freedom and family; it was now time for him to embrace his role as “Pet” for whichever Vampire chose him. Sauli had trained hard to become the perfect pet, he knew his best chance of survival was to please his new master._

_He knew that his tan, lean muscular body, handsome face and blond hair would help attract a suitable master, he only prayed that his training and breeding would help him survive life as a Vampire’s pet._

_#########_

_  
_

_Adam stood panting as he let the body of his latest pet slip lifelessly from his embrace, her live force cursing through his veins, her blood smeared carelessly over his mouth and chin._

_His brother would be displeased to find another dead pet to be disposed of, sighing Adam called for his most trusted guard Terrance to remove it before Neil arrived for the council meeting._

_#########_

_  
_

_Sauli found himself paraded before yet another lower class Vampire. He quickly swiped a small cloth pouch over his body, silently thanking his mother again for her herbal concoction, as the vampire curled his lips back in distaste as he passed by._

_It was a little known trick that some pets-to-be used to mask their natural scent and to give off an odour distasteful to most Vamps. It was a small way for the humans to manipulate the proceedings, to allow them some choice in who chooses them. Confident that he would be rejected Sauli relaxed against the wall and waited for the transaction to be completed and they were returned to their cages._

_#########_

_“So brother, see one that you might like” Neil queried, looking through the one way glass at the humans he had just inspected. “I would recommend that beefy one the left; he looks like he could survive your attentions a little longer then the last few.”_

_“The blond.”_

_“Really?” Neil grimaced. “He didn’t appeal to Terrance at all; on the other hand if he tastes as bad as he smells then he might be able to survive longer than a month.” Neil chuckled._

_Adam gave Neil a look that conveyed all the condescension that only a big brother can convey, “I believe that’s the scent of rebellion.”_

_###########_

_Freshly showered, Sauli ate a quick meal and returned to his master’s side, kneeling at his feet as Adam sat back in his comfortable chair, flicking through the pages of reports, fingers idly scratching the back of Sauli's neck, the only place he could reach comfortably from his position._

_Leaning into the touch, head resting on Adams firm thigh, Sauli began to zone out, as he concentrated on the sound of his owners breathing, slow and peaceful._

_They sat together like that for some time, Sauli sneaking glances up at his owner, admiring his strong jaw, full lips and piercing blue eyes, his mind drifting back to the first time he fell trapped under that gaze._

_#########_

_Still reeling from the sudden turn of events, Sauli found himself kneeling on the thick carpeted floor of his new owner. Despite his efforts, he was chosen, taken to this high-rise apartment, bathed, dressed, fed and delivered to his new owner’s room, an owner that he still had yet to meet. When Sauli arrived at the apartment block he was greeted by a small young vampire that introduced himself as Brad and announced that he was to be his handler._

_He also learnt that the Vampire that had inspected him was not his owner either. He figured that his owner must be rich and powerful to live in such expensive looking place, not that that he was now owned by none other than Lord Lambert, the head council and ruler of one of the largest Shires in the land. Lord Lambert had a reputation of being brutal and ruthless in his dealings with humans. Sauli’s only hope was that his reputation had been exaggerated._

_##########_

_Tired and frustrated from his long day of negotiations with the Neighbouring Clan leaders, Adam wanted nothing more than quick and hard fuck followed by a hot bath and some fresh blood._

_Adam barely looked at the new pet waiting for him, ordering him to prepare himself while he grabbed a quick shower. His browns creased in annoyance when he returned to the bedroom to find his pet still kneeling by the bed. “I told you to prepare yourself boy.” Adam growled._

_“I am prepared, my Lord.” Sauli answered regarding Adam with open and frank stare. “I have spent the past 16 years preparing myself to be a good and loyal pet my Lord.”_

_“Bradly!” Adam bellowed_

_Appearing almost instantly, Brad smiled up at him, “Yes Adam, what can I do for you.”_

_“I told you to get me someone to fuck, and you leave me with this, this child!” Adam raged, gesturing towards Sauli._

_“What’s wrong with him, Neil said you picked him out yourself?”_

_“I want to fuck, and I would rather not have to take time to break in a virgin.”_

_“Hey!” Sauli protested. “I have been schooled in numerous sexual techniques, albeit for women, but I’m confident that I can take on the role of the women..”_

_His words cut short as Adam reached out and hurled the young man up by his hair. “If I wanted a woman I wouldn’t have picked you in the first place, which was obviously a severe lapse of judgement, you don’t know the first thing about how to satisfy a man”_

_“Hey baby,” Brad stepped into Adam’s side, reaching out to palm Adam’s cock. “If you want a nice hard fuck, I would be happy to help you out.” Brad leered. “You know we always have a good time and my ass is pretty much indestructible.”_

_Keeping his eyes fixed on the young pet, Adam agreed and assured Brad that he was going to need to be given his current state._

_“Just let me take this little one back to his pen and…”_

_“No, let him watch, maybe he will learn something worthwhile.”_

_Sauli watched as the two vampires shred the clothes from each other, devouring each other in a mess of mouths, hands and fangs, watched as Adam pushed and pulled Brad to his knees, face pressed into the bed._

_He watched as Adam roughly shoved two then three fingers deep inside the smaller vamp, before pulling them away to plunge his cock, balls deep into his ass, withdrawing and plunging back in over and over harder and harder, gripping onto the other vamps hips pulling him brutally into each and every thrust. Sauli watched as Adam sunk his fangs into Brad’s back, thighs and shoulders, and as he watched Adam returned his gaze, held it through every thrust, every bite, held it like a promise._

 

########

 

"Why do you do that?" Adam asked suddenly, rousing Sauli from his thoughts.

"Sir?" Sauli felt fear stirring in the pit of his belly.

"Why do you look at me and sigh like that?"

"I am sorry Sir, I didn't realize that I did that." Sauli swallowed nervously. "I will stop..."

"I didn't say to stop it, I asked why." Adam stated fingers at his chin, gently tipping Sauli's face up to meet his gaze.

"I am happy Sir, I love.. I love my life here, with you." Sauli offered simply.

"Come." Adam patted the space next to him on the couch. Sauli clambered up, just stopping himself from crawling into Adam’s lap without permission. "Come closer if you want". Adam offered. "You have been good tonight, you deserve a treat." Guiding Sauli to sit-kneel between his thighs, face to chest, Sauli bravely crept his fingers under the loose shirt Adam was wearing, nuzzling into the hollow of his neck. Adam wrapped his strong arms around him holding the warm slight body against his hard cool chest.

It was an odd feeling for Adam, this gentleness was something he would only tolerate normally in order to lure a victim into a feeding embrace, a softness that was quickly ended with tearing flesh and hot flowing blood.

But with Sauli, Adam allowed himself to be held, to be vulnerable, if only for a moment, once the moment was over Adam would reclaim his dominance. Mark him, fuck him, own him.


	4. Blood to bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship was off to a rough start. Sauli had a lot to teach his Vampire owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little rough here guys.

After a very confusing and arousing first night Sauli was determined to do better the second night. Waiting in his master’s room, wearing only a thick leather collar, Sauli methodically worked each of his muscle groups, flexing and relaxing, from shoulders down to his toes, a trick he had mastered from his training. This kept his body looking primed and also served to keep him quite and still for the hours of waiting that was expected from a good pet. Sauli was so focus that he didn't notice Adam entering the room until he felt strong hands in his hair again hurling him to his feet.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Adam snarled.

"Waiting for you my lord." Sauli answered looking up at his owner’s impassionate face. "Are you not pleased?"

Instead of answering, Adam released the boy and sat on the chase lounge at the end of his bed. "Well make yourself useful," he ordered. "Remove my boots."

Grateful for a chance to do something, anything to prove his worth, Sauli dropped to his knees immediately and began to unlace and ease the boots from his master’s long strong legs. Once done Sauli moved up to unbuckle the belt and trousers only to have his hands slapped away.

"Wait your orders!" Adam grunted, pushing Sauli over into an undignified heap and walking off.

"Why did you even pick me if you find me so repulsive?" Sauli snapped, eyes widening in shock realising too late he had spoken out loud, then just quickly deciding to stand his ground, better to die now than live with the shame of failing.

Adam watched this internal struggle fasinated but keeping his own face unreadable. "I didn't want a pet at all," he sighed. "Saw you with your little pouch of 'Anti-vamp', so I thought you didn't want to be owned, figured we would make the perfect couple."

Adam wasn't sure what reaction he expected from the tiny blond, but wasn't the sudden outburst of foreign words, completely indecipherable, but he red face and balled up fists spoke volumes.

“What do you mean you don’t want a pet?” Finally in a language he could understand.

“Mind who you are talking to boy.” Adam warned. I would have thought you would be happy to know that you don’t have to be owned.”

“Not owned! I’m human, I’m owned from the moment of my birth, no from the moment of my conception, form the moment of my parent’s conception, carefully chosen and bred just for Vampires consumption, for their comfort, their amusement.” Sauli ranted, standing toe to toe with his non-owner. “You don’t even understand the importance of it all do you?”

“Importance,” The vampire scoffed. “Look boy just because they fill you head with this drivel in your training, don’t think you know better, you think of this as some sort of noble romantic sacrifice. They just tell you that to give you hope. False hope.”

“It’s not drivel and there is nothing wrong with having hope for the future.” Sauli spat. “Pets are the only reason that humans have been allowed to keep our humanity, you could have bred out all our emotions, our intelligence, but you haven’t, because what makes us human is exactly what makes us good pets, because all these things are what make us loyal. You have no loyalty in your own kind, so you depend on us to serve you, and to have your back.”

“Is that right.” Adam sat on the edge of the bed watching Sauli pace and rant, a look of mild amusement on his face. He was frankly stunned that his slip of a boy would have the courage to face him like this, perhaps he had a death wish, but Adam thought it was more likely the folly of youth that blinded the boy to the danger he was placing himself in. 

“Yes that is right. But it won’t always be, especially if vampires like you ignore the traditions that have served us all for hundreds of years.”

“What difference does it make if I have a pet or not, I’m not stopping anyone else from having one.” Adam knew the answer to this, but be dammed if he was going to let this young boy tell him how things were, he had been around for a very long time, he knew, he didn’t like it, but he knew. This had gone far enough, time to put things right.

“It matters because you are the head of one of the largest clan in the country, the vampires look to you for guidance, follow your lead, if you abandon us soon all Vampires will and then …” Suddenly Sauli’s words were cut off by the vice like grip of Adam’s hand at his throat.

“Enough.” Adam ordered his breath hot against Sauli’s ear. “Ok then, you wanted my attention, well now you have it, all you have to do now is survive it.” Moving the boy towards the bed, Adam eased up slightly on his grip. “That’s right, suck that air in now while you can, don’t want you to pass out before the fun starts.” Suddenly free, Sauli scuttled up the bed breathing quickly, his eyes locked into the golden eyes of his master as he crawled after the boy keeping him trapped beneath him, open hand slapping him hard across his thighs, chest and face until Sauli’s back hit the headboard the vampire landing a final hard slap, splitting his lip and spinning him over.

Adam flipped him back on to his back and placed his open hand on the boy’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat slow as the boy got control of his breathing and allowed his training to take over, purely submissive, silent and open to whatever his vampire wanted from him. “Now that’s how a pet should be, silent and bleeding, so pretty.”

Adam quickly secured the human’s hands high over his head in one hand, and held his legs apart with his thighs, pinning them down with his own, he was able to sit back a little and survey the boy’s body, admiring the bruises and claw marks he had just inflicted, pleased with the contrast of the soft creamy pale flesh and the angry red and black marks. “Pretty, but I think we can do better.”

Looking deeply into the boy’s eyes, Adam ordered him to stay still and not move while he explored and tasted his new pet. The vampire started by sucking a deep bruise into the boys throat, high and prominent, once he was satisfied with the color and depth of the bruise he moved his way down the body, kissing, licking and biting everywhere. Sauli moaned and whimpered under the onslaught, despite his fear his cock filled as soon as he felt the vampire at this throat, by the time the beast had made his slow and torturous way down to his groin Sauli was hard and leaking. Pulling away Adam surveyed his work. 

“My my!” Adam cooed, “You are eager to serve.” Leaning forward he ran his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, pulling the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, pulling a delightful moan from the boy. Thrusting two fingers into the boy’s mouth he warned, “Make them wet boy that is all the help you are getting.” Sauli was expecting to be roughly breached, but the Vampire took his time, licking at the tip of his cock while teasing the entrance of his arse with the spit slicked fingers, slowly pressing one in, allowing the muscle to relax around it before pumping in and out and easing in the second finger, fucking him open while running his tongue over the tip of his cock, dipping into the slit, lapping at the pre-cum oozing out. His pleasure was short lived though as Adam pulled away again and grabbed the base of his cock with his free hand hard. “Don’t you dare cum without my permission.” Adam growled

Sauli was done for, everything this vampire was doing to him brought him closer, the hard bites followed by cooling licks and gentle kisses, the gentle prep and teasing licks to his aching cock, even the deep growls behind the orders were bringing him undone. As soon as he was ordered not to come and the cruel hand left his dick, Sauli came, and came hard, shooting hot white streaks over his stomach and chest. He was expecting pain to follow, he closed his eyes and waited for it. He didn’t have to wait long, the sharp pain at his groin as the vampires fangs sunk deep into the vain, filling him with pain then bliss then blackness.

It was early morning before Sauli woke again, he was curled up on the chase lounge at the foot of his masters bed, he was clean and covered with a blanket, for a moment he wondered if the whole night was just a vivid dream until he moved and felt the ache over his chest and stomach and the sharper pain in his groin. Wrapping the blanket around himself, Sauli limped to the bathroom to relieve himself, turning away from the pale and bruised face in the bathroom mirror. Returning to the bedroom, Sauli crept closer to the bed. The creature was sleeping peacefully, his face even more beautiful in its rested state. Sauli didn’t know how long he stood there staring before he realised the Vampire was staring back. Adam flung the bedding back in an invitation, Sauli crawled in carefully keeping a watchful eye on his temperamental owner who just smirked at him and pulled the blanket up over them both, rolled over and fell back to sleep.


	5. How to help a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a lesson in life.
> 
> Sorry but this is getting a lot longer than 5 chapters, might be up around 8 I think.

Tommy enjoyed the burn in his muscles, looked forward to working the weights each day, watching as his muscles developed, not bulky but lean and defined. Tommy was not a vain man, it wasn’t the way the exercise made him look exactly, but rather the sense of strength, knowing he was no longer weak, no longer at the mercy of others. As a free range human, Tommy had been hunted and caught by many Vampires over the years, nearly drained on more than one occasion, tossed aside when they were done. It was the un-written rule that one didn’t keep a FR, they were for sport not for pets.

He really didn’t understand why this Vampire had allowed him to stay in a room at the Lambert building, a room with his own mini gym, plus allowing his pet Sauli to care for him. He certainly didn’t understand why he was dragged from the woods and offered to him in the first place. The ways of the Vampires have always been a mystery to him, but he didn’t care enough to figure them out, usually he just did his best to avoid them, but whenever he was caught by one he would simply leave his mind and wait for the outcome, but now he had some strength, perhaps he could fight, refuse to be a victim.

Smiling as he caught sight of his new found friend, Tommy waved him over. “Hey Sauli, ‘bout time you got here, come on I need you to spot me, going to beat that record …” Tommy’s words ceased when he Sauli got closer and he could see the bruises circling his throat and peppering his arms. “Jesus, what happened?” Tommy gasped, “It was that creature wasn’t it, God why do you let him, come with me you don’t have to stay here.”

“Tommy, I’m fine really, I don’t want to leave, I’m happy here, and please don’t call him that.” Tommy reached up to gently touch the marks on his neck, making Sauli jump back. “Don’t.”

“Oh God, it was because of me wasn’t it.” Tommy backed away from Sauli, his face ashen. “He attacked you because of me didn’t he, because you spend time with me?”

“It’s not like that Tommy, really it’s all sorted now..”

“No, I have to get away, I’m endangering you by being here.” Tommy mumbled, backing away towards the door.

“Tommy wait, don’t go, really it’s fine.” Sauli begged.

“Yes Tommy, stay.” Adam said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. 

Tommy froze, looking from Sauli to Adam and back to Sauli, his mouth open in shock, hurt clouding his eyes. “You bought him here.” Tommy asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

“No Tommy, I didn’t know he was coming.” Sauli turned to Adam. “What are you doing here; you said it was ok for me to continue training him.”

Adam turned his hard gaze onto Sauli as he moved towards him; suddenly Tommy was standing between them, blocking Sauli from Adam. With a low chuckle Adam easily sped around Tommy to stand behind Sauli, his open hands splayed across his chest and stomach pulling him close and resting his chin on the top of his head. “Awww isn’t that sweet, the pet’s pet is trying to protect him.”

Tommy spun to face them, his face set in pure hate, fists clenched to his side. “Why can’t you just leave him alone? Does it make you feel more powerful to have him fear you, isn’t it enough that you own him, do you have to physically hurt him as well?”

“Tommy please, just leave it.” Sauli tried again. “Master, please forgive him, he is just protective of me, he hasn’t been trained, he doesn’t understand.” Tears fell from Sauli as he saw how these words hurt his friend.

Closing his eyes and sighing dramatically, Adam turned Sauli to face him, cupping his face gently he bent down and whispered to him. “Trust me my pet, I have no plans to hurt him, just need to talk, go home and I’ll be there soon.” Planting a quick kiss on Sauli’s forehead, Adam pushed him towards the door. “Now Tommy, tell me exactly how you plan to keep my pet safe.”

“Well, what do you want?” Tommy stood arms folded, glaring at the Vampire before him.

Adam let his eyes roam over the boy in front of him, he looked good, healthy, a far cry from the broken waif that was dumped at his feet just a few weeks prior. He was impressed at the progress his beloved pet had made with this boy, not only the physical transformation, but he recognised the confidence, the show of will that he was sure was encouraged by his pet. However, Adam couldn’t help but to demonstrate his dominance. Pouncing at his prey, Adam easily caught Tommy by his throat, pinning him against the nearest wall, letting his eyes grow dark and his fangs to drop, Adam growled into Tommy’s face. “Do not think you are safe from me just because I have let you live.”

Tommy thrashed under Adam’s grip, using moves that Sauli had taught him. Adam let him slip away before catching him again and throwing him to the floor, falling onto his back, Adam was on him an instant, pinning him to the floor. Keeping his eyes locked on Tommy’s, Adam sat up, straddling Tommy’s narrow hips, a knee pressing firmly into each side, one hand gripping both wrist the other resting firmly on Tommy’s throat. “Now, little one, are you going to be good? Can I let you up now so we can talk like civilized beings?” Tommy chuffed at that, but nodded, he knew when he was beat.

“I want you to become one of the guards; you will join them in training so you can learn how to protect Sau.., my pet.” Adam ordered once they were both on their feet again.

“What? You want me to join your guards? Aren’t they all Vampires?”

“No, I have both human and vampire guards.” Adam started to leave, clearly no discussion was expected. “Someone will come for you in the morning to show you to the training rooms, be ready by six.”

“What makes you think I will still be here by morning?” Tommy said, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

“Because you want to protect Sauli and this is how you are going to do it.” Adam stated. “You will be his guard whenever he is not with me.” With that, he was gone. Tommy sighed, knowing that he would stay, understanding that the Vampire couldn’t dispatch a fellow vamp to guard a human pet, it would be seen as a major weakness in the eyes of the public, plus it would draw attention to Sauli from any outside vamp with a grievance against the Lambert clan, no one would notice another human though.


	6. Difference between lust and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli wins a place in Adam's bed, all he has to do now is survive.

_It was the third night with his new master and Sauli was determined to make this work, being a good pet was all he could ever be, all he wanted to be, and he would be damned if this upshot, stubborn, obnoxious vampire was going to ruin it for him. Again he knelt by the bed to wait for his master. “You are a persistent little fuck aren’t you?” Sauli could practically hear the smirk behind the words._

 

_“Yes, I am.” He said, meeting Adam’s eyes in a challenge, even from his position on his knees._

 

_“Fine, but don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you don’t know what you are doing.” He sneered. “I will fuck you this time, even if you pass out on me again.”_

 

_“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ve made sure to eat enough today and I’ve been studying the various ways to please a man, I am confident that I will be able to bring this night to a mutually satisfying end.”_

 

_“Is that right, you ate a snack and read a book and now you have it all under control hey.”_

 

_“I read a few books, watched several videos and took some practical instruction from your friend Brad.”_

 

_“You let Brad touch you, fuck you.” Adam growled, hauling Sauli to his feet and getting right into his face._

 

_“No, of cause not my master.” Sauli replied calmly. “He gave me a dildo to practice head on, it was quite informative really, I learnt a lot more than just watching the act performed on the videos.” Sauli felt Adam’s hot breath on face and neck, felt his hands snaking down his body, one hand cruelly pinching at his nipples, the other firmly palming his cock._

 

_“Did you fuck yourself with it? Did you slam it into your hungry dirty hole?” Adam words and hands began to break though Sauli’s calm demeanour, his breath hitching._

 

_“No sir, I remain untouched, my master,” Sauli whispered. “Brad said you would want to be the one to claim that prize.”_

 

_The vampire had Sauli pinned to the bed in seconds, kissing him hard and grinding his hips into the boy. Sauli whimpered into Adam’s mouth, the seal of the vampire’s lips over his own and full weight resting on his chest robbing him of air, gasping for breath as Adam released him flipping him over onto his stomach. Adam rolled over to his side, pressed along the shorter man’s body, his hand slowly tracing the boy’s backbone from neck to arse, resting his open palm over the soft fleshy globes._

 

_“I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop, but I won’t, I’ll keeping fucking you until I’ve had my fill, make you feel me for days.” Adam growled hotly into Sauli’s ear. “Tell me that’s what you want, beg me to fuck you senseless.”_

 

_“Master, I beg you, please fuck me.” Sauli almost shouted as the vampire was suddenly kneeling behind him, manhandling him so he was on his knees, his arse high in the air, his face presses into the bed. “Master, please ooooohh” Sauli was beyond words when he felt his master’s hot tongue pressed against his hole, hands on his arse pulling them apart as he pressed his tongue in deeper, scraping fangs over soft skin._

 

_“Stop, stop please stop.” Sauli shouted._

 

_“Already?” Adam chuckled “Fuck boy I haven’t even begun yet.”_

 

_“Please sir, I wanted to suck you, show you how good I can be.” Sauli spoke through gritted teeth as he forced himself to regain control over his hard and leaking cock._

 

_“Fine, but you had better make it good.” Adam stretched out across the bed, one arm under his head the other lazily pumping his own erection._

 

_“Well..” With one eyebrow raised and a smug look on his face, he asked, “What are you waiting for pet, get on with it.” Sauli did his best to swallow all of Adam’s length, breathing deeply to fight his gag reflex like Brad had taught him, but his size was too much and he began to panic. Surprisingly, Instead of attacking him, Adam whispered encouraging words, guiding him to use his hand on the base of the cock, moving in time with his bobbing head. Re-gaining confidence, Sauli gave his full attention on making his master cum, and when he did Sauli swallowed it all._

 

_He was rewarded for his efforts by being pulled up into a searing kiss by his master, and a gentle hand roaming over his back. It was a tender moment before being folded in half and fucked mercilessly until his master had his fill. Each night Sauli waited for his master to arrive home, and each night his master took him to his bed, each night Sauli worshipped his master, with tender kisses and passive acceptance of his master’s brutal love._

 

###

 

Adam was looking forward to coming home to his beloved pet, he was beginning to find himself quite addicted to the boys smooth firm body, his loyal and complying nature. Even finding the front door unlocked again, he had to punish the boy on more than one night for this error, sometimes he wondered if his pet did this on purpose, he seem to enjoy Adam’s rough play almost as much as he did. “Sauli my pet are you looking for some serious attention …” words fell away seeing the white and beaten face of Tommy Joe, bound and gagged in the centre of his lounge room.

 

Slicing through the ropes, Adam freed the lad and demanded to know what had happened to his Sauli.

 

“I’m so sorry Sir, I tried to protect him, but there were too many of them, they took him Sir, he’s gone, they took Sauli.”

 

tbc


	7. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go pear shape for the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope to have the next (final) chapter up by Tuesday night, before my RL week starts again.

Tommy had never wanted his life to be any different than it was, never given it any thought really. He was born here in the woods that he now lived in and he assumed that he would die here too. His parents had raised him until the age of 12 then he was encouraged to go out on his own. Food, shelter and space was at a premium on the land so it was natural to barter ones blood to local vamps in exchange for breads, food and blankets.

He had been very successful living this way; staying within the Lambert’s land he was able to find a few repeat ‘customers’ that were generous with their rewards and never took more blood than he could deal with. He had wondered into the surrounding lands when he first headed off on his own and had been so badly drained that he was close to death a few times. The vamps within the larger community seemed less desperate to feed making it much safer to trade.

When he was approached by the vamps Tommy knew he was in trouble, even though he was on Lambert land he instantly recognised these vamps as being from the Pitman clan. He considered running but he knew that was hopeless, so he tried bargaining, but his offers were met with a harsh beating that left him unconscious.

Waking just prior to being dumped at the feet of the young blond human, Tommy was confused and disorientated. It seemed that trying to understand what had happened and where the fuck he was too much for his bruised and battered brain, all he could do was to raise his finger to give the vamps a traditional human gesture of disrespect before passing out again.

It wasn’t long though before he realised that he was now the property of the great Lord Lambert. He had almost escaped that first night, but the young human had stopped him, convinced him to remain long enough to regain his strength and that when he had recovered he would help him get back to his forest. Tommy was almost as suspicious of the human, Sauli (the Lords pet of all people) as he was of the vamps, but Sauli quickly won him over with his open friendly nature, and the two became fast friends. Sauli was in excellent shape, a great trainer and was helping Tommy build up muscles and his fitness, Tommy had never felt better. 

Tommy was happy living rough before, never wanted anything different, but now he was starting to see the benefits of being kept by the Lamberts, he was well fed, clothed and had relative freedom, and now he even had a job protecting Sauli. However it was a job that he failed. They had both been out for an early morning run, keeping to their normal rout around the outskirts of the village when they were suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a van. 

Now, hours later, once again Tommy found himself beaten, tied and on his knees in front of Lord Lambert. Slicing through the ropes, Adam freed the lad and demanded to know what had happened to his Sauli. “I’m so sorry Sir, I tried to protect him, but there were too many of them, they took him Sir, he’s gone, they took Sauli.”

Tommy explained how they were taken from the street, how they beat him, trying to find out what Adam was up to with all his trips to the outlaying townships. “I didn’t tell them anything, I don’t know anything, we never talk about your business anyway, Sauli wouldn’t betray you and I would never betray him.”

“Is he hurt?” Adam demanded to know.

“They took us to different parts of the house, I didn’t see him again. When they brought me back here they said to tell you if you wanted your pet back you only had to meet with Lord Pitman.” Tommy looked Adam in the eye. “I know you probably want to kill me for letting this happen, but please let me try and get him back first,” Tommy begged. “I owe it to him.”

Adam placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Get up; you’ve got a job to do.”

#####  
Sauli was tied to a chair, dazed from the hard slap he had just received from Pitman’s guard. “You are crazy if you think he is going to come here for me, I’m just a pet.”

“I think you underestimate your value little one, according to the guards downstairs you master is on his way up now.” Pitman sneered from behind his desk. “He always was a gallant fool.”

“Better a gallant fool than a snivelling coward.” Adam spoke with calmness he didn’t feel, entering the room with a pet on a lead, its head covered in a travel hood. “So what is this all about?” He continued strolling into the room and folding himself into a chair by Lord Pitman’s desk, his eyes locked on Pitman, only briefly scanning the room, taking note of the guards, exits and his beloved pet before returning to his target.

“Well I am sorry that I had to borrow your pet in order to get your attention Adam, but you never return my calls, and I really wanted to tell you that it’s time for you to accept my offer to join forces, you need me Adam.”

“Which one hit you Sauli?” Adam asked, he eyes still on Pitman, ignoring his words.

“The one with my shoe print on his balls.” Sauli answers. 

Adam smiles briefly, glancing at the vamp in question before turning his cold glare back on Pitman. “I brought you a present,” Adam gestured towards the pet at his feet. “Up, show us your pretty face.” Adam ordered, standing and pulling the pet up then ripping the hood away.

Pitman gasped at the sight of his wife, gagged and tethered to Lambert, her throat encased in a steel ring, razor sharp, held open by a rod hidden in the lead in Adam’s hand, the blades of the ring coiled, ready to spring shut at a simple tug of the lead. Recovering quickly Pitman schooled his face into a relaxed sneer. “Do you really think I would give up on our deal just to save her, wives can be replaced you know.”

“Well you really are a piece of work Pitman.” Adam admonished. “Did you hear that girl, you husband thinks you are dispensable, how sad for you.” He pouted and patted the woman’s head. “Perhaps you should let him know about his other surprise.” Removing the woman’s gag so she could speak.

“They have the children, do something” She screamed.


	8. This is how I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two vampire leaders eyed each other from across the desk for several minutes, Pitman, fists and jaw clenched in outrage, Lambert relaxed and smirking. “Do you really think you will get away with this?” Pitman spat. “You will never leave here alive, you or your pet.”

The two vampire leaders eyed each other from across the desk for several minutes, Pitman, fists and jaw clenched in outrage, Lambert relaxed and smirking. “Do you really think you will get away with this?” Pitman spat. “You will never leave here alive, you or your pet.”

“Oh I think you will find that Sauli and I will be walking out of here completely unharmed.” Adam answered calmly. “In fact I think it’s time to go now, Kevin, would you please untie my pet for me.” Adam asked Pitmans guard. Kevin took a knife from his belt and cut Sauli free, leaning down to whisper a warning to him to go stand by the door where he would be safe, suddenly pulling a sort stake from inside his coat and plunging it deep into the heart of another vamp. A third vamp, Cameron, taking out the remaining two vamps in a similar fashion.

“What the actual fuck is going on here?” Pitman gasped. “Kevin! Cameron! You traitorous fucks, I will take great joy in killing the both of you,” he continued, jabbing a finger at a button on his desk, before the two vamps were at his side pressing him roughly into his chair.

Cameron was the first to speak, “Sorry boss there won’t be anyone coming to rescue you I’m afraid, Kevin here just killed your last remaining loyal guard.”

“I am going to fray you two alive …” Pitman took a deep breath considering the facts before him, mainly the fact that no one has actually burst into the room to save him. “Look I don’t know what you think he can offer you, he isn’t fit to be your leader, look at what he’s done here, risking his clan just for a human.”

“Once again you have misunderstood the situation Pitman, he is my clan, my family.” Adam spoke his eyes resting on Sauli briefly before locking back on Pitman.

“Your family!” Pitman spat, “He’s a weak, lower species, what the fuck has happened to you.”

Adam shook his head. “This pet here has more strength and loyalty than you could ever hope for, he has shown me how imperative the humans are to the health and future of any clan.”

“Right, and how do you treat your family Lambert?” He smirked. “I’ve seen that one’s body, seen the bites, your marks all over his body…”

“You’ve seen his body.” Adam growled. “You touched him?” 

“No, but he wanted me to, he offered himself to me in exchange for his freedom, he was so slutty, it was hard to resist.” Pitman purred. 

Sauli jumped to his feet, “That’s not true; I would take my own life before I would let that beast touch me.”

Pitman sighed. “Oh pet don’t bother lying, clearly you fear this great big beast, perhaps after I have killed him I can give you to one of my men, maybe someone who won’t beat you quite as much as your master does.”

“What happens between my master and me is none of your business, but he cares for me, more than I would ever expect.” Sauli stated, his chin raised defiantly.

“Is that what he told you?” Pitman laughed. “I’m sure he told all his previous pets that too before he drained them dry and tossed them to the gutter.”

Suddenly Adam was tearing the desk away from between them and landing one hard slap across Pitman’s cheek, his hand holding the trap around his captive’s throat slipping slightly, causing the ring to tighten enough to draw an impressive gush of blood. Adam’s feral grin, just inches from Pitman’s face sent shivers down his spine. “I think it’s time we ended this.” 

Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, the deadly contraption fell away from his captive’s neck and she fell to the floor, grasping her throat to stem the blood lost. “Where are my children, please give them back to me!” she cried.

Adam placed a hand on her head gently before grasping a handful of hair and pulling her back up on her feet. “Don’t worry little mother, your babies will be returned to you unharmed, you have my word.” Adam assured her. “That is as long as your husband follows the rules of course.” 

Turning back to Pitman, Adam continued. “You were wrong to think I have been ignoring your clan, in fact I have been spending quite a bit of time with them, and I have to tell you, you are not loved.”

“A leader doesn’t need to be loved, he needs to be feared.” 

“Well, they don’t fear you either; in fact I think you will find you have an uprising on your hands.” 

“You expect me to believe that you have been talking to my people and I wasn’t even aware of it, you are full of shit Lambert, my people …”

“Enough!” Adam snapped. “You have two choices, you can re-locate to another town and have your family returned to you or you can walk out there now and take your changes with your loyal clan, either way, this is over.” With that Adam walked over to his pet and pulled him into his arms, “Are you Ok to walk my love?” Smiling at Sauli’s quick assurances and running a thumb gently over the bruise forming on his cheek. “Let’s go home then.” The two walked out leaving the Pitman clan to sort out their own ex leader.

Adam knew he would have a lot of work to do with the vamps and humans here, and he had to find Tommy and his crew of human and vamps that were guarding the Pitman children and ensure they were handed over to the new clan leaders. He had their assurance that the children would be delivered safely back to their mother once they were re-located, with or without Pitman himself. However all of that could wait, first he had to get his beloved pet home, home where he would be safe.

Even though Sauli was exhausted by the time they arrived back at the apartment, he still insisted on tidying the small kitchen. Adam sat watching him as he chatted about his latest fitness training routine he was going to put Tommy though when he suddenly stopped, shoulders slumped, head bowed he asked in a small voice. “He was so brave Adam, he fought so hard to save me, and you risked your own life to bring me back, I’ve caused you both so much trouble, I was so weak, I couldn’t do anything, I was so powerless, I’m so sorry.”

Adam watched as his lover as the ordeal of the day hit him, the adrenalin rush finally over. Taking him in his arms Adam held him as the tears took over. “Tommy is fine Sauli, and most importantly you are fine, you are home with me where you belong.” Pulling back a little he tipped Sauli’s face up so he could wipe his thumbs gently over his tear stained cheeks before claiming his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. “I’m the one who should be apologising, I’m supposed to protect you, I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to you. You are a lot stronger than you think, you and Tommy both. I am so proud of you both.” 

“I’m just a pet sir, you shouldn’t say those things.” Sauli whispered sadly.

“I meant what I said back there Sauli, you are my clan, my family. It doesn’t matter if I call you pet or partner, I love you, you are very important to me.” Adam declared pulling Sauli even closer to him. Feeling Sauli sway a little, Adam scooped him up and carried him to their bed, Sauli was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Satisfied that the new additional security guards he placed would keep his precious pet safe, Adam slipped out into the night to ensure his plans were completed and that Tommy was relieved of duty and taken home for some much needed rest. 

Adam returned just before dawn and after a quick hot shower to release some of the tension in his body, he slipped into bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Sauli, pleased when the small body snuggled up closer and threw an arm across Adam’s broad chest.

#####  
It was early morning when Adam woke again, smiling at the blue eyes gazing at him. “Have you been watching me sleep?” Adam asked.

“Yes, you look so beautiful and gentle when you are sleeping.” He admitted.

“And when I’m awake?”

“Beautiful and scary.” Sauli murmured, as he drifted back off to sleep.

Adam watched him as he slept for a short while, he wished he could lay here all morning, but he had work to do. Leaving a note for Sauli and instructions to the guards he left to work in his office.

By the time Adam returned home Sauli was waiting on his knees. “Well I’m always pleased to see you on your knees but why exactly are you doing this now?” Frowning at his beloved pet’s silence, he continued. “Sauli?”

Still no answer, eyes rolling he tried again, “Pet?”

“It’s a proper way to greet my master.” Sauli replied, dead pan.

Sighing, “OK, so what is this about?” Adam asked as he walked towards his silent companion and stopping directly in front of him.

“I have been neglecting my training master, I am very sorry, I will do better.” 

“Will you now?” Adam asked quietly, closing the gap between them with a single stride. Sauli gasped as he felt the heat radiate from his masters legs. Adam laid his hand gently on his young pets head, smiling as he leant forward to rest his head against Adam’s thigh. Adam carded his fingers through Sauli’s hair as he shifted his face a little to push his nose into the hot and musky centre of his desire. Feeling Adam’s hardness growing and needing skin, Sauli reached up to release Adam’s cock from his pants, looking up, seeking permission, groaning at the approving nod, buttons and zip released, fingers dipping into waistband and tugging down, finally freeing the full hard cock he so desperately needed.

Leaning in closer, breathing in the scent of his man, Sauli snaked his arms around Adam’s hips as he took him into his mouth, sliding down his length, tongue caressing, sucking gently, fingers kneading the cheeks of his masters ass, holding him closer, needing to be closer, to melt into him. Adam was finding it hard to stand, the intensity of Sauli’s gentle assault overwhelming him. Grasping Sauli by the hair, Adam held him still while he fucked slowly into his willing mouth. Feeling the boy swallow around him, watching him take everything Adam was giving him was too much and Adam knew he wouldn’t last, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to give Sauli what he needed and then to find out what was going on inside this exotic creature’s head. Suddenly Adam was snapping his hips hard, thrusting deep and spilling his seed deep into the boy’s throat.

Tightening the grip on his hair, Adam pulled Sauli off his over sensitive cock, causing the blond to whimper, eyes closed, and mouth open, chasing the velvet warmth. Adam fell to his knees with the boy, pulling him close, chest to chest, pressing his lips over Sauli’s open mouth, tasting himself on the boys tongue. Gently easing them both up and onto the nearest lounge, Adam could feel his pet begin to shake in his arms, felt the wetness of tears against his chest. “Shhh, it’s OK, I’ve got you.” Adam crooned, stroking the boy’s head and back soothingly. “It’s OK now, you’re home and you’re safe.”

“I thought I would never see you again.” Sauli murmured.

“I’ve told you before that I would never let that happen,” Adam answered softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop them taking you.” Adam’s felt his jaw clench at the thought of how he almost lost him.

“All I could think about was who look after you if I wasn’t around, you would be lost without me.”

Kissing him softly and smiling at the beautiful blond in his arms, Adam agreed. “Yes I would, so don’t ever go away again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more from these charactors in the future I think.


End file.
